


Only We Know

by Archristol



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:24:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archristol/pseuds/Archristol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written before episode 403.</p><p>Originally from my tumblr: http://rchrstlprsnl.tumblr.com/post/99893748528/only-we-know</p></blockquote>





	Only We Know

_"It's so nice to see you again."_

_The words were like the sun emerging out of the mountains. As much as they were a bit repressed, the truth could be seen with the way she looked at her and adored her._

_"It's so nice to see you too."_

_It was such a simple reply, but for the recipient - it was more than enough._

Korra and Asami stood still, face-to-face, in silence for a prolonged amount of time, unaffected by the cool gusts from the sea breeze and the ever spurring moon. There were countless things to be said which they didn't immediately express in their reunion from fear of judgment. Yet still, alone by the docks of the Air Temple Island after being led by a whim, they merely exchanged long, profound looks.

Until Asami pressed an abrupt barefoot forward in the sand, sealing the space between them and sealing the Avatar's lips with her own.

However, only a second passed before they mirrored noiseless gasps, bright blue and green eyes both widening in shock.

But even less - only a millisecond passed before they shared a knowing glance - then crashed their lips together simultaneously.

Much to Korra's surprise, Asami's usually soft-spoken lips were more aggressive and dominant than hers in the amorous tangle, fair-skinned hands bolstering that fact by snaking around the water tribe woman's waist and hauling her closer.

Korra trembled delightedly against the older girl's gentle but more experienced touch, clutching a bundle of her long silky hair from behind as if to gain some control. The way the ravenous mouth fastened onto hers and absolutely left no space for air to seep in, she had to swoon inwardly.

The slender frame had no business to be pressed so tightly against hers but it did. And she felt empowered. Empowered in the notion that a woman - an important woman - who had no obligation to help her and _be with her_ \- was helping her and was with her nonetheless. And it gave her a sense of security. _She was needed by Asami._

Running short of breath, they momentarily detached from the increasingly slippery scuffle. But Asami's passions didn't tarry as she slithered a wet tongue and traced a branch on her neck up to a line of her jaw and then to the point of her chin.

All the while, Korra tilted her head up and explored the billions of stars while her hands spontaneously drifted around the skinny waist. "Asami..." The name wafted out like a plume in the wind as she peered down, mind captured by the savage garnet smile forthwith. Then looking at the luscious minty green orbs, she was reminded of her minty hot mouth... And all she could do was plunge into the depths of a deep kiss with her once more.

The brunette moaned desperately against the cognac lips of the woman who was only an inch shorter, manicured nails digging into the toned muscles of her back. Realizing that her beloved Avatar had grown a few inches taller than her somehow sent a shiver down her spine.

She followed her up until now, even when she had left her for three years. And she had chosen to keep oblivious to why... Until today.

There was a strength she admired from the snug embrace of her robust arms. There was a joy she found from the spirited yet mischievous play of her lips. And beneath the tough exterior of her cool blue eyes was _a vulnerability she craved to guard_.

Korra had pulled away and ogled her again, their gaze, warm breaths, and upper bodies never separating as she began to unbutton her blouse.

Asami suddenly reached for the tan fingers though, halting its endeavors. And then she whispered directly against her ear, assuring her lascivious smirk could be perceived, "Take me to your room..."

The Avatar strove to swallow the debauched lump in her throat while she struggled to devise a quick method to bring them into her sleeping quarters in secret.

The prospect of having all night to make up for the lackluster reunion gnawing pleasurably at her being.

**Author's Note:**

> Written before episode 403.
> 
> Originally from my tumblr: http://rchrstlprsnl.tumblr.com/post/99893748528/only-we-know


End file.
